willtolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Matthews
Jeremiah Dean Matthews (March 14, 1992 -- June 3, 2010) usually known as Jere, Jeremy, or Jerebear was one of Ashley's oldest characters in terms of length of time on the board and also one of her favorites to play up until his death in June 2010, which Ashley still sometimes regrets because Jere was f*cking awesome. Was one of several cheery, naive, hyperactive characters on the board, but was known to be the most talkative. Together with his fraternal twin Isaiah Matthews (also now deceased) was the original batch of WtL incest. About Born and raised in New Hampshire by strict, but well-meaning parents, Jeremiah had always been hugely dependent on his brother. In second grade, the two of them insisted they had been bitten by a werewolf one night when they had snuck out into the woods behind the house, though when their parents took them to the ER they were pronounced as merely a couple of bad dog bites. But the twins refused to accept that, and grew up actually believing that they were werewolves, sneaking out to run around in the woods every full moon (see folie à deux). When their parents eventually found out after this had been going on for years, they freaked and shipped the boys off to boarding school in hopes that it would straighten them out. Fun Facts *Could solve a Rubik's cube in about 45 seconds, give or take a few. *Didn't know his brother's middle name (or his own) and didn't know his parents' first names either. *Others have suspected, on more than one occasion, that he might have savant syndrome, though this was never confirmed. *His extracurriculars included playing baseball for the school team and oboe in honors orchestra, then also cheerleading in his senior year, but he quit all of them a month or two before his death. *Liked to memorize random facts and would always blurt them out in conversation, which more often than not resulted in him accidentally distracting himself from the original topic and sending him off rambling about something else entirely. *Got in a fight with Seán Arkwright during his junior year, where he tried to rip the other boy's throat out while in "werewolf mode". Seán managed to stop him by stabbing Jere in the arm with a pocket knife. Both boys had to go to the hospital, where Jere was also diagnosed with buttworms. *Later that year fought his brother after Isaiah killed a deer and dragged it into the school to scare off Elly Walsh. This led to the three of them going on a trek through the woods in the middle of the night to get rid of any evidence that would link them to the deer, which basically meant they disposed of their blood-covered clothes in the ocean, hiding them underneath piles of large rocks underwater so no one would ever find them. The twins and Elly then had to walk through the woods all the way back to school soaking wet and in nothing but their underwear. When they got back to school grounds, Jere and Izzy had an epic werewolf showdown, where Jere ended up almost knocking his brother unconscious with a rock, officially becoming the alpha male of their two-man wolf pack. *Was romantically linked to Elly Walsh during his junior year until she transferred schools, then later Jasey Madison in his senior year. Also had a crush on Anja Boujinsky and Charlie Perkins' afro. *Got Darla Michaels to eat raw rabbit during the 2009 OTD , then the two of them ended up sleeping together in the woods since their OTD families were being mean. *On a totally different occasion a week before Jere's death, he was found sleeping in the woods alone by Ira Lecter, and then the two of them went on a magical adventure where they probably went to the beach and then later the zoo and most definitely the town fair where they had delicious funnel cake Life and Death at McGillicutty At MPA, Jeremiah was pretty well-known among his peers as being friendly and optimistic, but also a bit of an idiot. He had a short attention span and was extremely forgetful when it came to most things, like people's names, and would often repeat himself and change subjects randomly in the middle of a conversation. Naturally, he didn't do well in most of his classes, often forgetting the material or just not understanding it. History was his worst subject by far, but also happened to be his favorite to the point where he would frequently skip his other classes and try to sneak into a history class. He probably would've flunked out of MPA if his brother hadn't helped him. The only subject that Jeremiah seemed to actually be good at was Math, which was the one he liked the least. And when I say Jere was good at math, I mean the boy was a genius at it, capable of solving complex calculus problems with ridiculous ease, which is probably why he found it so boring. He loved puzzles though, especially Rubik's cubes, and he owned quite literally several dozens of them in various sizes and designs that he kept in his dorm room. While academics may not have been his strong point, Jere was a very skilled athlete, though he was known for his voracious appetite and a diet that consisted largely of sweets and other junk food, even though he sometimes expressed a fear of getting fat (which was really just a fear of being so ugly that no one would like him). He was clingy, with abandonment issues and a desperate need for the approval of others. This became especially obvious after he found out his brother had gotten some random chick pregnant just to make him jealous. Jere started avoiding Izzy and sunk into a depression, developing a case of bulimia that didn't last more than a few months before he died from cardiac arrest in the bathroom of the boy's dorm at age 18, after trying to use ipecac to induce vomiting. His brother Izzy died later that week after taking hostages at the mall before killing himself. External Links Nope, sorry. Category:Deceased Characters